gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gin-san
Main page fixed Tell me if it ever break something else... — TulipVorlax 18:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :As i said in the central forum, ifexist is working perfectly. What has cause it to break is that you putted brackets around the name of the page to test. — TulipVorlax 09:33, 6 July 2009 (UTC) __FORCETOC__ Hi Hi Gin-san, I took the liberty of uploading the mug shots and editing the to do part of Main Page by changing the list with a template. I'll also upload Jackie Chan snapshot asap. [[User:akadirgun|''' akadirgun ]] talk 18:56, 13 July 2009 (UTC) : hey thanks, much appreciated, LOL. I have unprotected the template:Char_infobox_blue for you to do your testing, however, I suspect the "Name_mug.png" variable may fail in some parts where jpg is used, and also naming inconsistencies, just to let you know. Altho I am trying to change all to png, it seems that sometimes the filesize is too big to justify its use, and I had to revert to jpg. once again, thanks alot --Gin-san 02:14, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :: your welcome.. about charachter boxes.. i actually created that at about 3 am with the local hour.. so i didn't realize until i checked it next morning.. i think current infobox is, though simple, quite effective and seems to work well.. i just want to make it a little more easy to use so that people even without knowing that much about wikimarkup can edit it.. hopefully i'll be able to do that.. [[User:akadirgun| akadirgun ]] talk 20:30, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Default Wikia Templates Hi... I just noticed that there were infobox, vs.. templates created by Wikia... They appear nice... Maybe we could edit some of them for our needs and use them... What do you think? [[User:akadirgun| akadirgun ]] talk : LOL, you have been busy, haven't you? There is a bit of 'history' why I din use the default infobox templates. When I first created this wiki, I didn't know any wiki codes at all. The default boxes had parameters which I did not want, & those that I need are not there, didn't know how to change. I still don't know js, tho' I should be picking CSS soon (hopefully). So actually the intention is to do a simple template for now, with possibility of dressing them up using CSS once I have completed my CSS module. In fact I am thinking along the lines of trading cards style of design, but Gintama-ish, cartoon or chibi like, but I haven't thot of any design yet. The important thing that I want to maintain for the character profiles is this: ## family members should use the same colour1, if there are other characters related but not by blood, use colour2 but arrange them side by side, e.g. Terakado family (Goemon is given a diff colour) ## if characters are not related by blood, but by other criteria such as professions (e.g. the reporters & newscaster), then they are also given the same colour1 template, arranged side by side, if not related but involved in the same plot etc, then arrange side by side but with colour2 (Kintaro & Old man vs General Gero) ## the template MUST display Kanji/Kana properly, this is '''non-negotiable, reason being romaji spelling varies quite a bit, that's why I insist on having both kanji names and romaji names for character names, company names, family names & affilitations etc, so that folks who understand kanji/kana will not get confused by the diff romaji spellings. ## I am also trying to get the wikia staff to link this site to another chinese language gintama wikia, so the kanji/kana in this site will be useful for their viewers if they cross over. the templates you are testing in the sandbox look more polished than my woefully amateurish attempts, tho the colour scheme made my eyes water, esp. the red, LOL. My personal preference is that the background colours should always be mild enough to fade into the , well, background, hahaha. Just like wikipedia in general (not the gintama page where they are doing episodes heading using diff strong colours, I am not comfortable with that), the colour scheme is somewhat dim. But I don't mind if you do a trial roll-out site-wise, I would probably do a roll-back if I am too disturbed by the colours, hehe, thanks a lot! --Gin-san (Talk) 07:44, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :: Actually I'm just testing right now.. All the colors you used 'till now are pretty faint and it fits the general environment of the wiki.. I want to catch that effect with new infoboxes, too.. Also thank for explaining about the green and blue infoboxes.. I'd just thought they were for aesthetic reasons.. Yesterday I've tried my best to create the category structure and some other stuff.. And also I understand that this wiki is still kinda like work-in-progress and I think that the page structure is too complaicated.. I mean finding a page through plain search was kinda hard.. Anyways, next time I'll try to categorize the pages if you'd like... [[User:akadirgun|''' akadirgun ]] talk ::: Hey.. I'll be creating a new set of pages to test the new templates I'll be creating.. I'd use the pages that alrady exist but I don't want them to get messy.. Also, is there any way you could give me some sort of color schema? [[User:akadirgun| akadirgun ]] talk :::: yo, you can use those colours used for the table headings in the episode tables if you wish, though personally, I have no objection if you create your own palette. But before you do that, now that you mention the issue on page navigation, hahaha .... coming back to the page navigation thingy .... ya, I agree with you that this wiki's navigation sucks, LOL. The character page used to be 1 looonnng list until recently (ditto for episode tables), which made it very tedious to read/edit. That's when I started creating template/infoboxes for each character, but this is by no means the best solution. altho' some characters may be minor, there may be loads of info for him/her, and the infoboxes are not meant for long detailed paragraphs, as I am sure you know. For example, I actually have loads of stuff to add for Musashi, but that wld mean making the 'Others' section for this 1 character very long. Alternative is perhaps to go back to basics & have an overview page with , say, all the amantos, and then have individual links or horizontal infoboxes instead to other single pages .... duh, I am a bit stuck here. What are your thoughts on this? Do you have other character page organizations that can perhaps be used here? rather than re-invent the wheel .... also which pages of the structure particularly irk you and shld be improved? FYI, i hv already moved the char & episode pages 2x, LOL --Gin-san (Talk) 15:05, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: Well, I actually have a lot of ideas about navigation. I can't really write long passages of text because I really get bored, but I love playing with navigation, templates, categories, etc... # What I think we should do first is to create individual pages for every character in the main name space. Not like Template:Sakata Gintoki but Sakata Gintoki... Then instead of using just an infobox template, we should expand it and turn it into a page template, so when you write in the others it shows in the page but not the infobox. # Instead of using character infoboxes like (Template:Tago-san) in the pages where we should list the characters.. We should use a template like the in here or something akin to that. This way people will have to check out the main page of that character, thus allowing the wiki to show off a little more. # Also, I like the sub-pages function since it creates an automatic menu under the title and all.. But using it to the limit, like say List_of_Characters/Organizations/Yorozuya_万事屋, makes it look like this is some kinda windows file system. We should fix that and create navbars for better navigation between the pages. # We should categorize the pages better.. # We should make the color palette a little more dark.. Yes, the current colors are nice and tidy but they are a little too faint. Also we should create a new use for colors.. ## First use being the family, vs.. relations, like the one that already exist... We should limit the use of this to the pages where all characters are current... ## And in the main character pages, we can , for example, make amanto a different color, humans a different color and maybe organizations in a different color than individuals.. # After doing these thing, we should definitely edit the sidebar for the new pages. # We should also clean the leftover pages by the means of redirecting and/or deleting. # And we should also make the main page more flashy.. I'm sure this changes would take some time and coordination, but as things are now, a makeover like that should bring more readers and contributors. So, what are your thoughts about this? (actually I was gonna try templates like the ones i wrote above and then offer you these changes.. so i'm glad to learn that you were concerned about the navigation and structure as well... the page structure that irks me is the too much use of sub-pages by the way...) [[User:akadirgun| akadirgun ]] talk :::::: I think it would be great if you could answer me, while you are still in the wiki... =) Also, is there any way we could discuss more interactively rather than this slow, email-like method? [[User:akadirgun| akadirgun ]] talk ::::::: haha, how? I don't know how to set up the IRC yet ... let's go for it, all these experimenting with new layout. Btw, it's 1am plus here, gotta go to bed soon ... --Gin-san (Talk) 17:16, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::: sorry... with all the japanese translating, i should have considered the possibility of you being from Japan... i'll use the function to email you on how we can discuss more interactively... [[User:akadirgun| akadirgun ]] talk ::::::::: btw, what's the bot supposed to do? *curious*-- Gin-san (Talk) 07:04, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: there are some things, like edits on css, js pages, or rollbacks that are normally not allowed, like if the owners of the versions are the same.. for these situations a bot is better since you can hide its edits and its kinda like a ghost account of yours.. also i don't know how, but a bot can run basic errands with proper codes.. i was going to rollback some edits but didn't work, since i couldn't give bot proper rights. [[User:akadirgun| akadirgun ]] talk Templates Hey.. I've finally finished character template. Next I'll be creating a navigation box template, then I'll start creating character pages in the main namespace. But I won't move/change the ones that are already in the Template namespace, we'll figure out what to do with them after everything is in order. What do you think? [[User:akadirgun| akadirgun ]] talk : ok, let's roll! ~~Gin-san (Talk) 05:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Content Hey Gin-san.. With the new templates I understand there will be a series of looong information typing.. And since I'm only good with errands, like skin, templates and structure planing, i don't think I can keep up.. To be honest, at some point they plain bore me.. =) I trust you to complete the half-done pages and I am hoping it's okay.. [[User:akadirgun| akadirgun ]] talk : will try my best, though that's the concern that prompt me to use small templates like the char_info_blue in the first place,LOL. the char either has insufficient info to have a page all on their own, or not enough contributors to add stuff. Ideally should not be cut-and-paste from en.Wikipedia for the reason that I have mentioned in my email, but probably selective paragraphs from diff. wikis are ok, but let's have the long templates anyway, the info should be able to grow over time once more serious contributors join the ranks. My priority is to get as many episode pages out as fast as I can, characters are easier for other viewers to contribute. thanks a lot, you have done an amazing job so far! ~~Gin-san (Talk) 04:17, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Collapsible Tables, etc... Hi Gin-san, I've tried to make the collpasible tables work but I can't seem to do it... It works at every other wikia I saw so far so maybe there is problem spcific to this wiki for some reason. I think you should ask to one of the Helpers, like this one. I'm pretty sure they would work something out. Also, I've copied a gallery template from wikipedia and it works quite well. And I'm planning to create/use my user blog to inform new users *crossing fingers* on our category structure, use of templates and that kinda stuff.. ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 18:23, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Gin-san... Forget what I said about the collapsible tables... They seem work great now... Also I had created a new minor character template earlier... I'll start creating pages for the minor characters as soon as possible so we can quicken this structure switching project. ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 19:23, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : ya, it's woking in my sandbox now, thanks! btw, I encounter some prob with the character template with Sadaharu, he is of God species, not animal species, LOL. I prefer to have the kanji reflected side by side with the page name or t least in 1 of the level 2 headings, is there a way to add that? the navigation templates show it with both romaji and kanji ~~Gin-san (Talk) 13:23, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :: I'm somewhat busy right now.. I'll try to get to it... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 15:27, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::: no prob, may have some implications if in the end it is decided that character templates are to be transcluded into the organization or families page, instead of individual page for each character ~~Gin-san (Talk) 08:16, 22 July 2009 (UTC) New Layout Hi Gin-san... I just saw the changes in the character lists. It looks great. I've also noticed the new Romaji+Kanji titled character pages. I think they are okay, too. But for the sake of easy navigation, we should at least create redirect pages in order to lead visitors to the page. Otherwise, it's kind of hard to find a page directly by searching... And it's hard to add links, too, considering that not many editors know how to add kanji other than going to the page and checking.. Feel free to leave a message to my talkpage if you need help with anythintg. I don't have good internet access here, so I can't always monitor the wiki right now. But when I can I'd be more than glad to help.. ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 19:55, 27 July 2009 (UTC) : haha, are you really on vacation? still working so hard on this wiki,LOL! thanks, thanks, really appreciate all you have done. I agree with you on the redirects, that was my intention too, just haven't gotten around to it. I am prepared to add in the kanjinames myself, so I have to try and get a headstart and list down as many characters as I can so that other contributors only need to add in the english language stuff, sorry, its one of my many quirks, in addition to listing romaji-names in the reverse convention, hahaha : I am thinking the individual characters will likely all follow the same char template as for gintoki just like you have done, even for minor characters, so all characters, regardless of minor or major will get their own page, with their own biodata, and nav-bar at the bottom of the page. it may get hairy for char with many organizations and families, but I think this will work for 90% of all the char. For the odd ones like Shinpachi, Hijikata et al, may need special treatment. Any thots on this? I had some problems with the gallery you used for the yorozuya page, listing the 4 members: :# I din understand many of the code so wasn't able to amend to get the names to be reflected in the TOC, so if it's ok with you, I will likely be changing it to the thumbnail version that I am testing out on List of Characters page :# also couldn't increase the number of thumbnail per row due to the above reason, I wanted to compress as many on a row as possible so that the List of Characters page can be shorter :# I also spent something like 30mins just trying to change the size smaller, to 120px, that's too time-consuming for me, LOL, I need a 'dumbed-down' version so that I can spend more time on content and less on coding : and please, relax and have a good holiday, you can always work overtime when you are back ... just kidding! :D ~~Gin-san (Talk) 08:28, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :: Of course I'm actually on vacation.. Did you think I was joking about that... =) I always do everything i say/claim... Kind of a bad habit.. =D Also... I don't think wanting kanji on every page is odd, seeing how this is a japanese production and romaji is not always valid or accurate. Now about odd pages and organizations... I think the new layout you created is nice and visually better than the one I've used.. As for odd characters and such... I think it should be enough to create some sort of color system for navbox template and set a color for certain navigations... this would prevent confusion if there is more than one navigation box. :: Also I think about editing it so that verify template adds page under a maintenance category like Pages that needs verifying or Information that needs verifying much like the stub template add a page under the Category:Stubs... I think it would make it easier to find what needs to be verified and you know.. verify them.. What do you think about this? :: About me relaxing.. I'd be more relaxed if I had better connection and was able to edit as I wish.. =) ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 09:18, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::: ho, you have the typical symptoms of the internet addict! good idea about the template:verify, I am all for it. ~~Gin-san (Talk) 16:54, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Reply:elizabeth gallery Well okay, I'll see what I can do about the template, but as for the source of Elizabeth being a "she" I actually got it from wikipedia and a few fan sites, since japanese mainly uses gender neutral terms I was unsure myself, but if you're sure Elizabeth's a he than go for it, you are the boss around here, if there is anything I can do please let me know. --The Forgotten Beast 19:47, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : Hi, The Forgotten Beast.. First.. welcome to the Gintama Wiki and thanks for your contributions.. About Elizabeth's gender.. I also think that '''she is a she -what with elizabeth and all-, but Gin-san felt the need of verification because she is mostly interpreted about being Gintama's director or being a man in a duck suit it's natural to assume he may be a he. Since there is no way to confirm this without actually asking the mangaka himself -which i think he wouldn't answer in order to keep the mystery and to be able to use gags in this nature of Elizabeth's- I think we should either go with female or classify her as androgynous or something akin. : About Gin-san being the boss... That's not exactly wrong nor true. She just wants the pages to have the most accurate information. =) Please feel free to edit as you like.. I'd be more than glad to fix/help with any layout problems you or any other new contributor who isn't sure about the layout system of this wiki has. :~ Akadirgun(Talk) 21:04, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :: hi beast, thanks for your reply. it's good that we can have a thorough discussion. Can I find out where in Wikipedia was it mentioned 'she'? Seems to me both english and chinese versions refer to Elizabeth as 'It', otherwise my senile eyes are probably overlooking the right section, LOL. The Japanese version, though did not clarify the gender, highlighted the following: ::# elizabeth has a human wife and kid (episode curry ninja) ::# has 'middle-aged man's hairy legs' (episode pet competition) ::# Uchino, the nurse wanted to date him/her, and the other nurses were gossiping about her new 'boyfriend' (episode hasegawa in hospital) unless any evidence arises to prove the contrary, I vote for using 'he' on elizabeth, though I am not against 'It' either. In the latter case then, gender should be left as 'unknown'. Thanks! ~~Gin-san (Talk) 14:53, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I think Unknown works pretty well but I think it's better if you decide, and as for the wikipedia thing Elizabeth was described as a she on the Gintama characters page. -The Forgotten Beast 18:51, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : hi beast, thanks for the clarification. I have checked the en.wikipedia List of Gin Tama characters twice now, and it says 'It', but like I said, my elderly eyes may be missing out something. Any way, just keep all of us here informed if you come across any 'she' evidence, LOL! ~~Gin-san (Talk) 06:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Episode Template Hi Gin-san... I've decided to create a template for episode pages but I'm not sure what kinda thing to do... I've created one for Darker Than Black wiki.. And it looks like this... Is this layout okay with you? if so/not what kinda thing do you think would be proper? When I look at the current episode pages, there is a long list of character&seiyuus and another long list of production staff... I think we can use Template:Scroll box to manage the page space more efficent... I mean.. Both of those are almost same in every page.. At least the production staff... And I think a scroll box would be just as good.. Anyway... Get back to me on this.. ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 21:42, 7 August 2009 (UTC) : LOL, 1 thing at a time, the List of Char is only like 10% done. your sample looks posh, but not the right template for Gintama I think, though I agree that the episode infobox need to have info like those in the Episode table, such as air-date, manga chapter, OP & ED number etc. The colour scheme should be different from the char template as well, just thinking out loud ... : I don't under stand the rationale for the scrollbox, the browser already has a vertical scroll bar. My personal view is that Web page design should always :# minimise clicks, :# minimise scrolling, (thats' why i was mucking around with collapsible tables, clicking is still easier than scrolling) :# if scrolling unavoidable, use sparingly and even then, :# only vertical scrolling, horizontal scrolling to be avoided as far as possible. : god knows I have broken the above rules numerous times! this is 1 reason why I hate this wiki's edit box, the box has a vertical scrollbar and the browser has another, very annoying. Unless there is a compelling reason to use the scrollbox that you can elaborate on, otherwise Sorry, you don't have my vote on this one, LOL! a person with a 1024x768 screen will get different web page view form 1 with only 800x600 setting, the latter will still end up with browser scrollbar if your page length/height is optimised for 1024px only. laptop or wide screen monitors have a different view again from those standard 4:3 CRT, and so on ... : Right now, I would rather use most of my energy to get the List of characters to go live before embarking on other mini-projects. : Just curious, why are the char templates being moved? at the end of the day they will all be deleted, so why waste your precious time moving them now? the List of Char is a stand-alone page, containing link of individual char pages, they are mutually exclusive from the templates, only thing is that some of the templates contents just need simple copy-paste operations to transfer the ext'g info. in fact Hanako, Hanano Saki templates can be deleted already, which I will follow up, since I 'volunteered', haha. btw if you come across any horizontal scrolling lemme know, or if you can, try and fix it so that there is no horizontal scrolling, I am referring to the layout that a casual non-logged in visitor would see (with all the ads all over the place), and not what admin would see (which is ad-free). I alway try to test the page layout with all the favourites panel or RSS feed readers out to ensure the page does not spill over horizontally, but wrap around properly. but a good idea to think ahead nonetheless, we can mull over different designs first, while checking out other sites. thanks a lot! ~~Gin-san (Talk) 12:24, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :: Boy.. That was a mouthful... Anyway... I know we are still in the middle of creating the new LOC and still very busy... But I just wanted to see what you were expecting from an episode page... :: The skin is mostly okay with any browser and resolution and there isn't any horizontal scrolls since there isn't any fixed width in the skin... :: About scroll box... I really don't think that it's worse than the current staff list.. Seeing how most of the visitors will visit episode pages for synopsis and not the list of staff... :: By moving the char templates... I guess you mean copying the content from there and creating the new character page with that content... Or maybe you mean me adding Template:Transition to the characters that already has a character page in the main namespace... If this is what you are referring... Since you said you would check to see if all the information is transferred correctly.. I thought if all the transferred pages were under a category it would be easier to track the process... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 13:14, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::: oops, my bad, when I say checking I didn't mean anything so complicated, i'll look at the template in 1 window tab and the new page in another window tab, that's all, LOL!!! and what a TRAVESTY to say that people don't look at staff list (although it's quite true,LOL). THAT is the main reason I want to list out all the production staff names, nobody appreciates the amount of work that goes into making a good anime series. Each episode typically has more than 100 names in the production staff list, FYI. ~~Gin-san (Talk) 05:31, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Category:Content Hi Gin-chan... I don't understand why you keep putting characters under this category? I don't think it belongs there... There is already a category for Characters... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 18:50, 19 August 2009 (UTC) : to update the 'View Summary of all Articles', unless you have any better ideas? :) ~~Gin-san (Talk) 18:53, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :: Content category is for pages like Gintama Anime, Gintama Manga, Production, Main Page, etc... So it's a category for main articles that gives an idea about the wiki. Which I think the category Gintama should do this things... The summary of articles should't be needed once we complete transfering the LOC and redesign the main page as more functional and elaborative. If you still insist on a summary of articles Browse should be more than enough as it contains all the articles and categories in the wiki. Also there is the more functional '' . :: When I first started here there wasn't much categorization and I did it myself by checking the maintenance releated special pages. I thought a lot while doing it and there are still some kinks that needs to be worked out but I think the categorization of character pages are more than accurate.. :: As it is too hard to remove categories from a bunch of articles or adding them to bunch of articles... we should avoid contradiction on this subject... :: To summarize, I think we should remove 'Content' category from episode, character and such pages. I've also checked other wikia's and that's what they are doing... :: ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 19:05, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::: i guess can use other name to categorise this "View of summary", the '''pages that are ready' should be all visible, just mt thought on this. Special:Allpages list EVERYTHING, inluding pages in progress which I do not wish to release publicly yet, if it's my working piece, I did that before and had to remove it. The episodes would be another big bulk, but they are already in the category:content? To access a list of the char pages, viewers had to click a few times ... i'll stop adding for now, but that means the LOC must go live already ~~Gin-san (Talk) 19:12, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Well, this is a wiki Gin-chan... Especially incomplete pages should be live so that someone can see and fix them... :::: I had already changed 'Content' to 'Episodes' in episode pages. :::: If you want to add a category to a page and list them like 'live' or 'summary' just add a template so that we can list them more accurately, infact I can create one right now. Or you can create a template to categorize them as 'not live' and list the yet-to-be-ready pages. The benefit of using a template instead of Category: is that we can see the linking pages to a template and if we want to cancel this funtion we can just empty the template... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 19:23, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: ok, douzo, :). There are many incomplete pages that are live, if you noticed, those I am more than happy for other folks to contribute. It's the episodes that are 'in progress' that I am adamant that nobody touches until I am confident enough of its accuracy to let it go live, sorry I am THAT particular about accuracy, correct phrasing, cultural nuances and what-nots, LOL ~~Gin-san (Talk) 19:27, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::::: Oki doki, then... :::::: I know your love for accuracy and I can't say it doesn't bother me from time to time... =) But it's also good for a wikian to have... :::::: ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 19:34, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Gin-san I am new at this wikia and did I contribute something? Also I have to contribute the Trivia about the Okita tortures Hijikata. It made me laughAsatoryuzaki 04:33, 26 August 2009 (UTC) : hi there Asatoryuzaki! I have seen all your contributions these past few days, thanks a lot! really appreciate it. a few things though: :# you said you have contributed some content to the Trivia page? I don't see any thing on the history of that page Trivia, have you created a new page or only uploaded photos without updating the page? :# I am not sure I understand what you are talking about regarding Kusano Hitoyoshi, Otose, LOL! care to clarify that section a bit more? if no time, can just leave it for now, no problem :# just a reminder that this wiki uses romaji names in this fashion- family-name first, followed by first name. You did it correctly for Amachi, but it should be 'Sorachi Hideaki' after that, sorry, please forgive this bit of nit-picking, :) : once again, thanks a lot for your contribution, hope to see more folks like you joining the Gintama community! ~~Gin-san (Talk) 09:14, 26 August 2009 (UTC) 1. I didn't find the red ones LOL 2. Kujira (nee Matsumoto Wakako) did the voice of Otose (Gintama) and Orochimaru (Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden) The scene made me laugh when I saw Otose moves her tongue like a snake while Sa-chan states 3. Thanks for the explanation. I found out that Amachi and Sorachi were different but it is the same. Thanks for the info.Asatoryuzaki 14:11, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :: ah, i see, didn't realise you were referring to external references, thought you were talking about another Gintama character called Orochin (the secretary that was a phoenix character that created many monsters in a village that turn into golden balls when killed), haha! sorry my bad, i have only Gintama in my mind ... ~~Gin-san (Talk) 17:05, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I have uploaded the pictures. The pictures I uploaded was funny——Asatoryuzaki 05:22, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Episode 25 I've finished the synopsis of Episode 25 and I think there is a spoilers in it. Also I've add some photos on it. ——Asatoryuzaki 14:30, 29 August 2009 (UTC) : LOL, no need to post on this talk page every time you do an episode. I usually check the page. Thanks for your input, it's good that a number of references have been captured. However the episode will still need improvement/heavy editing to match the existing format for the other completed episodes, but no worries, future contributors will see to that. I may pop in to do some 'brutal editing' as well in time to come, but for now, it should be ok for it to remain as it is. Feel free to tackle the other stuff/episodes if you feel up to it *wink* Thanks a lot! ~~Gin-san (Talk) 15:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) : It's okay for me for someone who will edit this one. I really find out that it is funny episode. —Asatoryuzaki 06:23, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Episode Template Hi Gin-chan... With the new LOC done and new contributors joining, I think we should create a new Episode Page Layout. I know I've asked you before but it seems this is the time to do it. I think the layout should go like this: Infobox: Episode Name, Air date, previous-next episodes, episode number... basic things... Synopsis Characters Cast ---- ;Seiyuu : in a scrollbox... I think the characters sections should only have the names, not seiyuu's... People doesn't expect to see seiyuu names here, they expect to see them at individual character pages. ;Production staff : in a scrollbox... Again.. Putting them there plain will lead the page to be unnecessarily too long since noone actually cares to read their names.. Categories:''Episodes; Season [] Episodes; Appeared in the Episode ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 20:59, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :* i guess there's no harm if you want to start brainstorming on this, I am still trying to find a easier way to incorporate that nav-template for each character page, LOL, the LOC is 'far' from done, I won't be thinking on episodes yet for now :* the 'Cast' refers only to acting staff, not production staff, so production staff needs a different header, this is in accordance to the japanese' way of presenting the staff names, check TV Tokyo's web site if you can understand a bit of the kanji there :* spoofs and parodies are unique to Gintama, so I hope to retain the heading :* you have given me even more reason to list out all the ending credits and opening credits, very obvious to me that even you don't read them, if you had, you would have noticed that the List of Seiyuu format follow 'exactly''' what is listed in the ending credits, LOL :* the japanese aired-on-TV series use 'years', they use 'seasons' only for the DVD releases, which do not necessarily follow the years, i.e. they can span across 2 years :* if you have the time, do take a good look at a typical episode's opening credit and ending credits to familiarise yourself with the sub-sections I have done for the episodes. I have listed all the kanji names and the English translations so hopefully you should be able to match them back while you are watching the episode :* sorry, you still don't have my vote on scroll boxes, if need be, the opening credit and ending credit can be side by side, left-column, right-column etc, but they must be all visible within the page, just my personal take on this. :* I have scoured the internet for resources that list out the full 100 odd production staff names for every 25 minute episodes, and thus far, no web site has been committed enough to list everyone. Thus, this wiki, will likely be the ONLY wiki that pays tribute to all the staff. soooo ... :* Sorry, this wiki is not meant to pander to popular tastes. I shall be blunt about it: I don't care what other viewers DO NOT want to read. I have made it my personal crusade to glorify these people's hard work, and if in the end I am the only one contributing to this wiki, then so be it. If it takes me 10 years, then so be it. :) sorry for being a stubborn ass :* but having said that, feel free to sandbox a couple of episodes first if you wish, the navigatiion templates for all the characters & organization & families pages still need to be done, and frankly , seems like I am the only doing it, LOL! .... :* ya, so go ahead and curse and swear at me XD ~~Gin-san (Talk) 21:59, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Resignation Hi Gin-san, I just can't take anymore of your comings and goings, strict rules on the content, etc... I hereby resign as an administrator. You can do whatever you like with the wiki. Have fun... Best regards, ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 20:56, October 1, 2009 (UTC)